1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera having at least two modes, i.e., a portable mode and a photographing mode.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, a camera is desirably reduced in size to improve the portability of the camera, and various compact cameras are developed and practically used. On the other hand, a recent compact camera has an auto-focus function, an electric flash unit, and the like to obtain a simple photographing method and high performance. In addition, in such a camera, a film winding operation and a film rewinding operation are made automatic, an extending operation of a lens barrel or the like is performed by a motor or the like, a battery cell serving as a driving power supply for these operations are built in the camera, so that the camera body is made as small as possible. A large number of cameras similar to the above camera are disclosed.
Furthermore, in recent years, a large number of cameras using the following film are disclosed. That is, assume that a film as a whole is accommodated in a cartridge, that the film is fed out of the cartridge to be used, and that the film is rewound without exposing all the frames of the film and loaded on the cartridge again. In this case, the film can be used such that the film is fed out to an unexposed frame.
However, as described above, portability is improved as the camera body is reduced in size. In a photographing state, when a finger is put on an optical system or the like for an auto-focusing operation, a distance is erroneously measured, and an out-of-focus picture may be obtained. When the camera body is reduced in size, the distance between an electric flash emitting unit and a photographing lens decreases, a so-called red-eye phenomenon in which red eyes are picked up as an image in an electric flash photographing state may occur. In a photographing state, a reduction in size of the camera may adversely affect photographed pictures.